Old Friends Part 2
by reilert79
Summary: Chris and David help Bridgit recover.


Old Friends Part 2

***In the car***

Chris and David were heading to the address that came up on Find my iPhone. It was also the last known address of Jason Sandridge.

They rode in silence, because Chris was too keyed up to talk. She loved Bridgit like she was her own, and couldn't bear it if anything happened to her.

"When we get there, pull up and let me out and then you can park in the lot next to the building".

"Ok babe." He reached over and held her hand. He hated to see her like this.

He pulled up, and Chris got out and ran to the cops out front.

***Outside Jason's building***

Chris flashed her badge and told them she was a Lieutenant, and that she was also Bridgit's aunt.

"Was she in there? Is she all right?"

"I saw her. She was sitting on the couch. He wouldn't let us in, and he wouldn't let her speak. We told him we were there to do a check for the courts. He said it was a bad time and we had to come back later, so we left and came down here to wait further instructions".

"Ok. We are going to have to devise some way to get in there and get to her or get him out so we can get to her. Let me think a minute".

Chris was pacing back and forth. She didn't want to turn the power off, because then he could really hurt Bridgit. She couldn't go up there herself, because he would know who she was. There had to be a way, but what was it?"

David walked over to her.

"How can I help, babe?"

"He has her. But he won't let us in, and he won't let her out, or let her speak to us. I can't go up there because he will recognize me, and I can't send them, because he has already seen them. I don't know what to do…

She went over to the cop in charge. "Do you have a cop here that hasn't been in the apartment?

"Yes ma'am, Officer Davenport".

"Can we send him up, but have him dress as maintenance or a pizza delivery man or something? Something to get him in the door, and then we can get a gun on him and get Bridgit out?"

"We are working that angle, Lieutenant. We are trying to see if we can go in through the fire escape, and if we can bust the door in. We aren't going to let your niece get hurt, we promise".

She nodded.

Brian texted Chris then, and said he was on the next flight, and would be there in the morning.

'Call me when you land and I will tell you where we are'.

Chris waited with David. She was teary, and nervous and anxious, and she had a knot in the pit of her stomach, and she just wanted all of this to be over with.

The lead Detective came over to Chris.

"Ok we have a plan. We are going to send Officer Davenport up there, and we are going to tell Jason that he has to have an ankle bracelet as part of his bond. We will have to come in to fit on him, and so forth. So when we get in there, we are going to pretend to have issues, and then Officer Davenport will use his shoulder radio to call someone in to help. That's when we will go in and get Bridgit".

"Ok, good. When you get her, tell her I am down here waiting".

"Will do".

Chris stood by and waited helplessly as they went inside.

She was standing by and heard the officer tell Jason he had to be fitted with an ankle bracelet.

She heard Jason turn to Bridgit and tell her this was her fault. She heard him slap her, and Bridgit cry out. It was all she could do to stand still.

She heard the officer call for backup on his shoulder radio, and she was relieved that this was almost over.

But then, Jason flipped the script. He grabbed the officer's gun, and held it on him and told him that he wasn't getting out of there alive. He barred the door, and told him to go sit next to Bridgit.

Chris' heart sank.

***inside the apartment***

Bridgit was getting real nervous. She had to get out of there somehow and she knew Jason wasn't going to just let her go, so she was going to have to outsmart him.

She looked around and saw her phone at the end of the couch. When Jason told the officer to get comfortable on the couch, Bridgit moved all the way over and laid on top of her phone, like she was stretched out on the couch.

"Sit the hell up".

As she sat up, she moved her phone behind her and out of view.

"My head hurts, and I need to take my medicine". She started scratching her back.

She put the phone in the back of her pants and kept scratching.

Jason went over to the fridge and got them both a bottled water. He grabbed the Tylenol bottle and tossed it to Bridgit.

She took the pills and drank some of the water.

A few minutes later, she looked at Jason. He had pulled a chair up to the door and was sitting against it.

"Can I go to the bathroom? Won't take long, I promise".

He nodded.

She got up and went to the bathroom.

She turned the sink on, and then started texting Aunt Chris.

'He is holding the cop hostage. He is sitting in front of the door. I am in the bathroom now, and I am going to open the bathroom window. Send a cop in here but make sure they are quiet. I am so scared Aunt Chris'.

She hit send and then quickly turned her phone to vibrate.

She flushed the toilet for good measure.

Chris replied right away.

'it's gonna be ok, Bridget. I am outside and they are including me in everything. Just sit tight and do what he says and it will be over soon. Good call on the window.'

She quickly replied 'ok. Whatever happens, I love you".

Then she went back to the den.

Jason was still sitting against the door and Officer Davenport was sitting on the couch.

"Are we going to sit here all night and just look at each other?"

Jason indicated to Officer Davenport and said "You can turn the TV on, if you want. I don't care".

Bridgit passed Davenport the remote.

Jason got up and went to the kitchen. Bridgit leaned over and said "do something".

Davenport whispered back. "He has two guns. I am trying to keep you safe".

Bridgit saw the cops coming up the fire escape.

"Oh there's a glare on the TV. Guess I will close the drapes". She quickly got up and closed the drapes. She was praying it wouldn't be long.

Jason suddenly had a change of attitude.

He walked over and shut off the TV.

He turned to look at Davenport.

"Get out of here. Now".

Davenport got up off the couch, and headed towards the door, somewhat timidly.

Bridgit started to move, and Jason stopped her.

"No babe. You are staying".

Davenport looked at Bridgit with a sorrowful look, and then left the apartment.

Bridgit started to get upset.

"Get in the bedroom, now".

She got up and headed that way. Jason looked in the bathroom and saw the window was open. He went and shut it, and then put a couple dowel rods in the ledge so it couldn't' be opened from the outside.

He went in the bedroom and confronted Bridgit.

"You ignorant slut!" He slapped her across the face, hard.

She fell onto the bed. She quickly got up and went and barricaded herself in the bathroom. She sent Chris another text saying 'he's going to rape me. Help!"

She tried to stay in there, but he broke the door down and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her back to the bedroom. He threw her on the bed, and ripped her blouse off.

"You are mine forever, and you will always be mine!"

Bridgit cried as he began to rape her.

***Outside***

Chris saw Davenport walking out and ran to him.

"Where's Bridgit?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. Jason grabbed my gun, and forced us to sit on the couch, and then we were watching TV and he turned it off and told me to leave, and held my gun on Bridgit and then she was going to leave but he told her no. I was afraid if I stayed he would have killed us both, so I left".

"You let him get your gun and you didn't try to take him out?!" Chris was livid.

"I am sorry. I was scared and was trying to remain calm."

"You need some more training, Officer. If anything happens to Bridgit, I am coming after you, you got that?"

"Ok let's calm down". The lead detective led Officer Davenport away.

Just then, Chris' phone buzzed and she read Bridgit's text. She started to cry.

She took her phone to the Lead Detective and showed her the text.

"Ok. I am calling in the swat team. We are going to get in that apartment".

There wasn't anything for Chris to do but wait, and that was the hardest thing for her to do.

***Jason's apartment***

Jason finished raping Bridgit. He had slapped her around a couple more times, and now her eye was almost swollen shut. She had a scrape on her shoulder from when he busted the door to the bathroom in, and she had a knot on her head from when he threw her on the bed and she hit the headboard.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, doing a line of cocaine. He had the gun in his lap.

After he did a couple lines, he laid back on the bed and turned to look at her.

"All of this could have been avoided if you had just come back to me. But no, you had to be a stuck up bitch and act all butt hurt just because I went out with someone else. You are lucky to be seen with me, you know it? Nobody appreciates me, anymore. I don't know why. I do everything I can for everyone else. The high school reunion thing was different. They had that coming".

"What are you talking about?"

He turned to her.

"I used to live here in high school. I was the new kid in 9th grade. I ducked my head and tried to get through each day, but each day was worse. I was picked on and tortured by the football players, and when I finally worked up the nerve to ask a girl out, she laughed at me and told everyone and they all laughed at me too. So I faked a staph infection to the school, went on homebound and did all my work at home. I started lifting weights and working out and I changed. When school started in 10th grade, I kept my head down and didn't listen or talk to anyone. It was hard, but I did it. Well when I was a senior, I had made a few friends and I thought things were good. But then the bullying started all over again, and the last few months were miserable. So I decided to move away and never look back. As soon as graduation was over, I moved to Vermont, and got a job with my real dad. I saved all my money from logging with him, and then found a plastic surgeon, who agreed to do my surgery. I got a whole new face. New nose, new chin, changed my eyes, and everything. I told him I wanted to not look like myself and he agreed, and he came through. Then, I enrolled in college at the University of Vermont. I created a fake name for myself, and legally had my name changed, from Nathan Spiorelli, to Jason Sandridge. And I lived my new life very well. But I made mistakes, and I screwed up. So what? After my DUI, I got fired, so I came back here to find work. And I knew that nobody would hire me, so I started going by Jason Whitaker."

He took a sip of water, and then continued.

"I met you shortly after that, and everything was great, until we broke up. I saw on the news that my high school was having its reunion. So I decided to go, and then I worked out a revenge plan. So at the reunion, a few people asked me what clubs I was in, as they said they didn't remember me. I dropped a few hints, and then walked away. As I walked around the room, I put locks on the windows to keep them from being opened. I went outside and went to the emergency exits and blocked them too, with sticks in the handles and pallets stacked against the doors.

Then I went to the front and waited till everyone was inside, and set the fire. I ran out, and locked the front door from the outside so nobody else would get out. Then I made my getaway".

"You didn't have to do that, you know. You could have just told them off. Only a few people hurt you, not all of them". Bridgit was disgusted that she had ever known him, much less loved him. But she hurt for him too, and hated to see him in pain.

"They should have been nice to me. They weren't. They deserved it".

"How long are you going to keep me here, Jason? People are going to look for me. My sister, my aunt. As soon as they realize I am missing, they are going to come here".

"And I will kill each of them. You are staying with me, forever".

"That's not possible. We are going to run out of food, run out of money".

"I will figure something out!".

Bridgit started to feel more hopeless than ever. She prayed that Aunt Chris would come rescue her.

Jason was rambling then, and soon fell asleep, like he usually did after a cocaine binge. She quietly and easily moved off the bed and started putting her clothes on. She stopped when he stirred.

"What are you doing, slut?"

"I am putting my clothes on, and don't call me slut".

"Get back in bed".

"Almost finished".

She put her socks on, and then looked at Jason. He was asleep again. She made a break for it, but he woke up and shot her in the leg. She went down. It was just a flesh wound, but it hurt like hell and she wasn't able to walk on it.

"Ow!" Bridgit couldn't remember when she had been in this much pain.

She started to think she wasn't going to get out of there alive.

***Outside***

The Swat team arrived. The lead detective, Detective Clark, went to the landlord's office but nobody was there. So she sent uniforms to evacuate every apartment on the floors below Jason's and every apartment on Jason's floor.

The swat team started going up and getting into position, and decided to go in through the fire escape into the den. The window was bigger and two people could jump through at once.

Detective Clark told Chris that it was almost over, and to just wait.

Chris nodded.

***Jason's apartment***

Bridgit was laying on the floor, and Jason was passed out on the bed again. She began to pull herself to the doorway. He was really passed out this time, and didn't wake up at all. She was doing great, and she was able to pull the door shut behind her as she made it into the hallway. She was in the den, moving towards the door, when the swat team jumped through the den window. They saw her lying there and she told them she was hurt and couldn't walk. She told them he was in the bedroom. They went in and handcuffed him while he was passed out.

A swat member opened the door and called for the detectives to go up. He called for 2 stretchers. Chris raced up there with Detective Clark, and ran straight to Bridgit's side.

"Aunt Chris". Bridgit was crying, and getting weaker.

"Shhh, it's ok. We are going to get you help. Thank god you are ok"

She looked at Bridgit. "I am going to kill him for hurting you".

"Aunt Chris, he was telling me this long story about how he set fire to his high school reunion and trapped his classmates inside. He is very dangerous. I wish I had never met him or known him".

"He was the high school reunion arsonist? I can't believe it".

The stretchers got there then, and they loaded Bridgit up to go to the hospital. She screamed when they picked her up but they couldn't help it, they were being as gentle as they could.

The paramedics loaded him onto a stretcher, still passed out from the cocaine, and handcuffed him to it. They were taking him to the hospital in custody and were going to monitor him until he woke up, when he would be formally arrested.

Chris walked with Bridgit's stretcher down to the elevator and out to the ambulance. She told David she was going to ride in the ambulance with her and asked him to go get Lisa and meet them at the hospital.

She sent Brian a text to go to the hospital when he landed and that Bridgit was hurt, but otherwise ok.

It had been a long night, but Chris was so glad this was over. She was glad that Jason was in custody, because otherwise, she would have killed him.

***Manhattan General Hospital***

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and Chris jumped out first and they unloaded Bridgit's stretcher. She was doing better pain wise, they had stopped the bleeding in the ambulance.

They got her into a room and Chris was allowed to go back with her. She texted David the room number and then sat with Bridgit.

"Where else does it hurt, Bridgie?"

"My face, my head, and my leg".

"Did he rape you?" Bridgit nodded, and looked away.

Chris sighed.

The doctor came in and started to examine her. He ordered x-rays for her face, and they gave her a numbing shot for her leg- they were going to have to stitch it.

Chris held her hand while they gave her the numbing shot, and didn't say anything when Bridgit cussed. She was a Cagney, after all.

David texted that they were there, so she ran out to meet them.

She met them in the hallway. Lisa had been crying.

Chris hugged her. "She's ok, but she looks pretty bad. She was raped, she was beaten, and she was shot in the calf, but she's going to be ok". Lisa nodded.

They went in to see her then, and Lisa and Bridgit hugged for a long time. David walked over to where Chris was standing and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry babe. I know this was hard on you". She hugged him back and tried not to cry.

The doctor came back and stitched up Bridgit's calf.

"The good news is you only need 5 stitches. The bad news Is you are going to have to stay off your leg for at least a week, and keep it wrapped. They are waterproof stitches, so you can get them wet, just keep it covered when you do to keep infection down, ok".

Bridgit nodded.

"Now we are going to have the X ray people come in and take x-rays of your face. Do we need to do a pelvic exam?"

Bridgit nodded. Her eye filled with tears and she held Lisa's hand.

"Ok, we will get that started too. We will take care of you, Ms. Cagney". He patted her foot and then left.

The nurse came in and started her an IV of pain meds so that she would be more comfortable.

"Ok, we need to do the pelvic exam. I am going to have to ask you all to leave, you can wait right outside the door. One person may stay with the patient".

Bridgit chose Lisa to stay, and Chris and David waited in the hall.

She saw Detective Clark coming towards her.

"They are doing an exam on her now, and asked us to wait outside".

Detective Clark nodded.

"I need to get Bridgit's statement about what happened. Has she said anything?"

"Just that he did cocaine after he raped her, and started rambling and confessed to the high school reunion arson case that my partner and I just received".

She made a few notes and then said she would be back. She went to check and see if Jason was awake.

Chris looked at her watch. 2:45 a.m. She turned to David.

"It's late, honey. If you want to go home and get some rest, I can catch a cab later"

"Nothing doing. I will stay with you as long as it takes".

She nodded. He was so good to her.

She and David were allowed back in the room a few minutes later, and then the X-ray tech came. She did x-rays of Bridgit's face to see if her cheek was broken. After that, all that was left was for Bridgit to give her statement and then she could go home. If her cheekbone was broken, she might have to stay overnight.

Lisa and Chris and David had to wait outside while they took the x-rays.

Lisa was crying pretty hard, and Chris was trying to console her.

A few minutes later, they were allowed back in.

Chris sent David to get Detective Clark, and told Bridgit that she was going to have to give her statement of what happened, from beginning to end. Bridgit nodded.

Detective Clark and David came back, and Detective Clark introduced herself.

"Hi, I am Detective Clark. I am the one leading the investigation and I was the one who was leading the mission to rescue you. I need you to tell me what happened, ok?"

Bridgit nodded.

"I came home from work, and he was standing outside my building. I told him I didn't want to talk to him and he said ok, and left. So I punched in my building code, and he was gone, I thought. But after I went through the gate, another resident came in behind me a few minutes later, and he came in with them. I had made it up to my apartment and was walking through the door when he came in behind me. I had put my purse down on the counter, when he grabbed me from behind and told me not to scream or he would blow my head off. He put the gun to my back and held on to me, as he walked us out of the building and down to the lobby, and he made me hail a cab. We got in the cab and he kept the gun on me the whole time. We got back to his apartment, and he had me sit on the couch, and it was like 3 hours before the officers came to check on us. Lisa called my phone and he dug it out of my pocket and told her that I was never coming back. That's when he got very erratic, and out of control. When the officers came to check on us, he got irate, and slapped me across the face. So I was trying to stay calm and I was trying to keep him calm. Then the officer came back to do the thing with the ankle monitor and he grabbed his gun, and forced him to sit on the couch next to me. So I laid down and stretched out, and he got mad and told me to sit up, and then I put the phone behind me and hid it in my jeans. Then he got calm. He gave us bottled water, gave me Tylenol for my headache, and even let the officer turn the TV on. I told the officer to do something, but he seemed so scared and timid. So I decided to go to the bathroom and text Aunt Chris, and I opened the window, but I had to come back before he got upset. Then he got erratic again, and let the officer go, and said I had to stay, and then he forced me to go to the bedroom. He saw the open window as we passed the bathroom, and he hit me again, but this time he knocked me across the room into the headboard. After that, he ripped my clothes off of me, and raped me, and then made me put one of his shirts on. He was sitting on the edge of the bed afterwards, and he opened the night stand and got out some cocaine. He kept the gun on his lap the whole time. He did 5 lines of coke, and then started rambling to me about how he was picked on in high school, by the football players and how he asked out a girl and she rejected him and humiliated him. He said he faked a staph infection with the school, went on homebound status, and started working out and bulked up some, and went back to school the next year. He tried to get through it and not let them bother him, but it didn't work. So after graduation, he moved with his bio dad to Vermont and worked as a logger with him. He saved all his money and got plastic surgery and had his name legally changed from Nathan Spiorelli, to Jason Sandridge. He moved for work, but made mistakes and got fired and ended up back here. He met me and says that's when his life was great. We broke up a week or so ago because he went out with someone else, and he had been very selfish and controlling before that. So, after he tried to get me back and I said no, he hatched this plot. And last weekend, he heard that his high school reunion was happening, and he went and did the arson thing. He talked about how he locked all the windows, and locked the doors, and then set the place on fire and went out the front and locked those doors, and he bragged about how they would never know it was really him. Then he passed out, and woke up and told me that all of this was my fault for not taking him back. And he passed out again, so I started getting dressed. He told me to get back in bed, and then when I thought he was really passed out, I made a break for the door and he shot me. So I laid there, till he was passed out for real, and I pulled myself along the floor to the living room, and closed the bedroom door behind me. Then the swat guy jumped through the window and then you guys came through the door".

Bridgit was exhausted, and started to cry.

"It's ok, Bridge. Don't cry". Lisa was trying to comfort her. Chris just held her hand.

"So when you met him, was he going by Jason Sandridge?"

Bridgit shook her head. "I knew him as Jason Whitaker. It wasn't until he was arrested for stalking me that I learned about Sandridge".

An officer came in and gave Detective Clark a report about what was found in his apartment.

"Ma'am, is this phone yours?"

Bridgit nodded and took it from him. "Thank you".

"May I print off those text messages you sent to your aunt?"

Bridgit handed her phone over and told the detective the code to unlock her phone.

Detective Clark pulled out a device that attaches to a cell phone and printed off the text messages. She also printed off messages between Bridgit and Jason, which included several threats from him.

"Based off your statement, and Officer Davenport's statement, and what we found in the apartment, Jason Sandridge is looking at decades behind bars. In his apartment, we found 6 handguns, and about 5 pounds of cocaine, plus paraphernalia, and several fake id cards and documentation in the name of Jason Whitaker, Class of 2006, which would tie him to the arson case. So based on my calculations, he is going to be charged with 1 count of violating a protection order, 2 counts of kidnapping, 2 counts of false imprisonment, 1 count of rape, 5 counts of drug possession, possession of paraphernalia, being a felon in possession of a handgun, six times, and arson and false imprisonment related to the high school reunion case, and he is still facing charges for yesterday's arrest, vandalism and harassment. I would also like to charge him with 4 counts of aggravated assault, for all the times he hit you, and I am going to recommend to the DA that none of these charges be dropped and no plea deals".

"I work for Feldberg. I will take care of that". Chris looked at her watch. It was almost 6 a.m. Brian's plane should be landing soon.

Chris texted Feldberg. 'My niece was raped last night, and is in the hospital. I am going to come in and talk to you about her case, but other than that, I am taking the day off'.

'Whatever you need, Lieutenant. We will prosecute her rapist fully'.

The doctor came in and brought Bridgit's x-rays with her.

"Ok. You have a fractured cheekbone, and a hairline fracture in your eye socket. It's small and should heal quickly. But you are going to have to take it easy. No chewing- I am putting you on a liquid diet, ok? At least 5 days. Milkshakes, soup, ice cream, jello, anything liquid. No chewing. And for the first day or so, try not to talk as much as possible. I am going to give you pain meds, and they should knock you out, so that won't be a problem, really. You are going to want to eat something with these, so stock up on as much soup as you can. You will need your protein".

Bridgit nodded.

"I want to keep you overnight to monitor the knot on your head. I am afraid you may have a concussion. You should be able to go home tomorrow morning".

"Ok".

Lisa started making a list of what to go get Bridgit from their place. As soon as Bridgit got settled, she was going to head to their place and pack Bridgit a bag.

The doctor told Detective Clark they had the results of her rape kit and she could sign for them at the nurse's station.

"We gave you a blood test and you came back negative for everything except the ones that take more time. We will know the rest of those results in about 3 days".

An orderly came in then, with another bed, and transferred Bridgit to it. They pushed her IV pole, and she was taken to the 5th floor, room 514.

Chris texted Brian the room number. He responded that he was headed to baggage claim.

Chris and David went to Bridgit's room, while Lisa ran to their apartment to get Bridgit some stuff.

About 30 minutes later, Lisa returned and Bridgit got up and changed into her pajamas and out of her hospital gown. She was starting to realize all kinds of things.

"I can't believe I gave up 5 months to a liar. He broke my phone, he kidnapped me, and I actually at one time thought I was going to marry him. What a moron I am".

"You aren't a moron, Bridgit. He lied to you."

She was trying to use her phone, but the glass kept coming off in her hand. She wasn't due for an upgrade for several months, so she was going to have to figure something out.

She texted her boss and told her that she was in the hospital and she would be off for at least a week.

Lisa climbed in the bed next to her and let her use her phone for Facebook, and Instagram.

They were all chatting and waiting on Bridgit's nurse to bring her some juice when the door opened.

Brian was here.

"Daddy!" Lisa jumped up and ran to Brian, and they hugged. Ann ran straight to Bridgit.

"Baby, are you ok?" Bridgit nodded.

Brian went and hugged Bridgit, as Ann and Lisa embraced.

Brian came over to Chris' side of the bed, and shook David's hand. He hugged Chris. "Thanks, sis. I am so glad you were here".

"Me too".

Ann came over and hugged David and Chris and then pulled up a chair.

She asked Bridgit what happened, but Bridgit didn't want to talk about it.

Chris and David decided to go then, and told Bridgit they would be back later.

"Thanks, Aunt Chris. I am so thankful you got me out of there".

"I would do anything for you, you know that. No more drama for a while, ok?"

Bridgit nodded. "Deal".

Just then, Jason walked in, escorted by a guard.

"Bridgit, can we talk? Please drop the charges, you can't do this to me. I love you!"

Everyone got upset, but they quieted down when Bridgit spoke up.

"You harassed me through text messages, slashed my tires, painted the words 'slut' and 'bitch' on my car, broke out all of my windows, and then hours after you get out of jail, you kidnapped me, beat me, raped me, and shot me in the leg. This was after you stalked and harassed me, to the point where my aunt had to get me mace to protect me from you, and you also set your high school reunion venue on fire, and did cocaine in front of me, while holding a gun on me, and you want me to drop the charges? Screw you, Jason, or Nathan, or whatever the hell your name is. Get the eff out of my hospital room, and stay gone". The guard led him out.

"Don't worry Bridgit, I am going to put an armed guard outside his door and he won't be allowed to leave. I am going to put one outside your door too, and he won't be allowed in".

"Thanks Aunt Chris".

She and David hugged everyone, and said they would come back that afternoon.

"Brian, Ann, you guys are more than welcome to stay with us tonight if you would like".

"Thanks, Chris. We appreciate it. We will let you know".

She hugged Lisa goodbye. "You too kiddo. Any time".

"Thanks."

On their way out of the hospital, Chris found Detective Clark and told her that she wanted an armed guard outside Bridgit's room to keep him out. She explained that he had been escorted into Bridgit's room by the security guard. "Right away Lieutenant".

Detective Clark handed her copies of the reports and Chris said she would take them to Feldberg.

David drove her home then, almost 12 hours after they had left.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David went in and Chris headed for the shower. After she showered and dressed, she came out and was going to go to the office to see Feldberg.

"I fixed us something to eat, babe". David had made bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Thanks, babe. I am starved". They ate, and did the dishes together and then he said he was headed to the shower.

"I will be back soon. Thanks for going with me last night, I love you".

She kissed him.

"I love you babe. Be careful, let's take a nap when you get home, ok? You are exhausted".

She nodded and kissed him again.

She was at work 20 minutes later.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

"Morning Mary Beth". Chris walked in to find Mary Beth on the computer.

"Well morning. I was worried, you are never this late. Everything ok? How is Bridgit?"

"In the hospital. Jason, the ex-boyfriend who had busted out her windows and vandalized her car, kidnapped her and forced her at gunpoint to go to his apartment. Lisa called Bridgit's phone and he answered and said nobody would ever see or hear from Bridgit again. She called me, I called you, and then we went to his apartment building. A uniformed officer did a welfare check, but he wouldn't let them in. And we sent another uniformed officer to fit him for an ankle bracelet, but that officer choked and Sandridge got the gun from him and held him and Bridgit. Bridgit managed to go to the bathroom and open a window, but he found out and beat the hell out of her, breaking her cheekbone and her eye socket, and then he raped her, and she tried to get away from him when he passed out, but he shot her in the calf. She was hospitalized overnight and Brian and Ann flew out, and are staying with her. David and I were up all night with her, so I am taking these reports to Feldberg, and then I am going to take the day off and sleep. I will be back tomorrow."

"Oh Chris. That's awful". Mary Beth looked horrified.

Chris nodded.

"I am going to go talk to Feldberg, now. See you tomorrow, Mary Beth".

"see you tomorrow."

***Feldberg's office***

Chris knocked on Feldberg's office.

"Hey, Lieutenant, come on in".

Chris went in and sat down.

"As it turns out, the piece of crap that raped my niece was also the one who was responsible for the High School reunion arson. He was arrested two days ago for stalking her and harassing her and vandalizing her yesterday, 2 hours after he bonded out, he kidnapped her in her apartment, forced her into a cab and to his apartment, and then her sister called her phone. He answered, and told my other niece that she was never going to see or talk to her sister again. So she called me. We went over there, and I called uniforms to come, and do a welfare check. He wouldn't let them in. So we came up with a plan to have him fitted for his ankle monitor and the officer choked, and he took the officer's gun from him and forced him to sit on the couch. So then, Bridgit snuck into the bathroom, texted me, and opened a window. A short time later, he kicked the cop out of the apartment, and was forcing Bridgit to go to bed with him, and saw the window open. He closed it and beat her up and then raped her. Then according to Bridgit, he did 5 lines of coke, and confessed to her about the arson. She tried to make a break for it, he shot her, and she waited till he passed out from the coke and pulled herself into the den, then Swat broke through the window and rescued her. She was shot in the calf, she has a broken cheekbone and eye socket, and she was raped. And he had the nerve to come to her hospital room and ask her to drop the charges. So I might have jumped the gun, but I ordered an armed guard to stand outside her room and his, don't let him out of his room and don't let him in hers. Here are the reports. He is facing a ton of charges and Detective Clark said she was going to recommend nothing gets dropped and no plea deals".

"I will look over this and see that he is prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. I will keep you updated. Enjoy your day off, and give your niece my best".

"Thanks Feldberg".

Chris headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris arrived home at 9:20. She headed straight to lay down. David was hanging curtains in the bedroom.

She grabbed her pajamas and began to change. "Did those fall again, honey?"

"Nope. I put some blackout curtains on the back, so that you and I could sleep today".

"aww thanks, babe".

She helped him hold the curtain rod and he fastened it into place. The room was much darker, Chris was ecstatic.

They climbed into bed and David held Chris as she set the phone alarm.

"visiting hours are at 4, so what do you say we sleep till 3:30, and then get ready and go?"

"Ok babe".

She set the alarm, and then settled into his arms and they fell into a glorious, deep sleep.

She woke up at 2, and stretched and fell back asleep again.

She woke up for good at 3, and laid there with David, enjoying the quiet till the alarm woke him up.

She got up and showered again, and then got dressed. He showered after her, and got dressed and they grabbed a quick bite to eat.

As they were eating, he had an idea. He texted Stephanie to see if she would meet him ½ way and bring Miranda to him. He promised to bring her all the way home by 9.

Stephanie agreed, and they picked a meeting spot. Chris thought it was a wonderful idea.

They left to pick up Miranda then, and then head to the hospital.

***Manhattan General***

Chris and David picked up Miranda and then turned around and headed back to Manhattan.

Chris was trying to explain to Miranda that Bridgit wasn't going to look like herself.

"She has a big bruise on her face and she can't talk a whole lot. She can't get out of the bed, either, so we are going to have to be really careful not to get her excited, ok?"

Miranda nodded.

They pulled up to the hospital and parked. They went inside and took the elevator to 514. The armed guard was outside and let them in.

"Knock knock".

Bridgit was sitting up in the bed, talking to Lisa and Brian and Ann.

"Munchkin!". She reached her arms out to Miranda, but Miranda held back.

"Aww, it's ok. I am still the same Bridgit". David got Miranda a chair and pulled it up to Bridgit's bed. She went and sat down but she kept staring at Bridgit.

Brian and Ann walked around and hugged Miranda then, and Chris and David too. Chris hugged Bridgit.

"How you feeling, kiddo?"

"Better. I slept all morning, just woke up a little bit ago".

"Good, good".

Miranda started talking then, and Chris went and sat by Brian.

"I talked to my boss, and he is going to go full steam on Jason, no mercy and no plea deals. He promised to keep me updated".

"Thanks, Chris. Ann and I appreciate it".

Brian cleared his throat and then looked at Chris.

"I went to her apartment building today, and read them the riot act. I told them they needed to have a security guard posted by the entrance to ensure people don't sneak in and that if they didn't, I would sue them over and over and over and over until their grandchildren graduated college".

"You have such a way with words, brother dear".

"I am serious. My daughter's safety is my upmost priority. There is no excuse for this to have happened.".

"I agree".

He looked at the girls then.

"Girls, what if I bought you two a house? Or a high-rise apartment somewhere else?"

Lisa was thinking about it. But Bridgit was shaking her head no.

"I love the fact that I live in Aunt Chris' old place. It gives it character, and charm. I don't want to move".

"Well, if anything like this happens again, you are moving".

"We will talk about it then, daddy".

Bridgit held up her phone. "Aunt Chris, daddy got me an upgrade. We can facetime again and everything". She showed Chris her new rose gold Iphone 6.

"Wonderful!"

"Daddy got me one too!" Lisa held her phone up to show Chris.

"That's great!".

Ann was sitting next to Lisa and they were planning when she was going to come home again. Ann had really been missing her daughters.

The doctor came in and told Bridgit that she would be released in the morning, and to take it easy for the next few days.

"Headaches are a definite. As soon as you feel something, sit in the dark and take some medicine. Give yourself time to heal. Don't push yourself coming back, ok?"

He prescribed her some mouthwash so she wouldn't have to brush her teeth.

"Don't swish. Just put some in your mouth and gently move your head back and forth so that it goes all around. You should be able to swish again at the end of the week. Here are your scripts for pain pills. One to make you sleep at night, and one for non-drowsy. The sleeping one, take in bed. If you take it in the den and think 'oh I will take it and then go to bed', you will wake up in the den right where you took it. You can try soft foods at the end of 5 days, pasta, cheese, yogurt. Minimal chewing then. By the end of next week, you should be back to normal". He handed the scripts to her.

He said his goodbyes and told her the nurse would have the rest of her discharge papers in the morning. He encouraged her to get up and walk that night, and take a few steps at least.

Brian looked at Chris. "I think we are going to take a suite at the Hilton tonight, we are going to be here really late. But thanks for offering, Chris."

"Sure, sure. Do you know how long you are staying?"

"Through tomorrow. We want to get her home and then we will fly back the next day."

"Well, let's have dinner tomorrow night. I can make some Italian wedding soup and bring it to Bridgit and Lisa's, if you'd like.

"That sounds great, Chris. Thanks".

Chris looked over and Miranda had Bridgit smiling, and Lisa laughing. It was great to see the cousins loving each other so much.

"Miranda seems enamored by Bridgit, and Lisa too".

"oh, Miranda took to Bridgit on day 1. It was instant. She was at our place, and things were kind of dicey because she hadn't spent time with us before that. Miranda came over just to meet her and they hit it off so well. For days afterwards, when we would try and spend time with Miranda, her first question was always "Is Bridgit coming? And she took to Lisa too, when she met her. She's a good kid."

"That's great. You guys should bring her to California, to see her uncle Brian and Aunt Ann sometime. We would love it".

"We will have to run that by her mother".

Ann came over and sat next to Chris. She started asking her about rape support groups and how to get her through that.

"I can get her some resources. But I think it will be different, because she was in a relationship with him, and they had only been broken up for a couple of days. He wasn't a stranger to her, and she had really been struggling with letting go of the happiness and accepting that it was over with. I don't think she is going to be as traumatized as the traditional or typical rape victim is".

Ann nodded. "That's good".

Chris looked over, and Miranda was asleep, and so was Bridgit. Lisa was on her phone, and David and Brian were talking baseball.

Chris looked at David.  
"Honey, we have to go. We have to get Miranda back".

"Ok. Wait here, I have an idea."

He left and came back a few minutes later with a wheelchair. He picked Miranda up and put her in the wheelchair, and she stayed asleep.

Chris kissed Bridgit's forehead, and hugged Lisa and Ann and Brian.

"See you tomorrow. We will come by around 6, with the soup".

"See you then".

David pushed Miranda and Chris walked beside him. David carried Miranda to the car, and then they drove her all the way home.

Chris was reflecting on the events as they drove. She was glad they had caught Jason, and saved Bridgit. She just hated that it happened in the first place. However, the fact that he had been able to completely change his identity and appearance really puzzled her. As David drove, singing to the radio, she was wondering how many of the people she knew were really who they said they were. The hardest part to accept, was that there wasn't any way to know for sure.


End file.
